Richie X Anais: The faith of love
by rfarleydude97
Summary: Richie yet again continues his unlucky streak when it comes to get a relationship, but during a faithful night... he knew that she was the one... the one. One-shot. ( this story takes place in a different timeline from the other story's )


This is a young man whose name is Richie Farley, he's a 11th grader at University City High who seeks to become a professional football player, but of course... a life in the dating world is never fun.

Richie has been after a girlfriend since 6th grade and every attempt and thing he does to make it happen has... failed, rejection by rejection... he builds up sad emotions about his crushing defeats but the last one her endured was just too much for him...

During lunch time, he decided to invite one of his old friends that he knew from middle school and that person was Anais.

Richie was waiting for her at the front of the school so they can go to his car to talk for the lunch period and finally she arrived, she was wearing a short heart print smocked tie-front tank buttoned down shirt while wearing short-shorts and wearing converse shoes, Richie was amazed of how beautiful she looked.

"Um...um... you look cute Anais" said Richie, as he trys not to blush.  
"Thank you Richie, means alot to me" said Anais "so what do you need from me?"  
"Follow me" said Richie, as they went to his car, Anais got in the passenger seat, while Richie sat in the drivers.

"Look... I brought you here again because... yet again, I've dealt with another rejection by someone" said Richie, all sad.  
"Oh my..." said Anais, shocked as ever "Richie... I'm so sorry... I..".  
"I'm just fucking pathetic, I don't deserve to live like this... I've dealt with this issue for far too long!" said Richie, as he pounded his fists to his leg.  
"Richie... don't hurt yourself and no... you DO deserve to live, why end your life so short... I would be devastated if I lost you to the heavens".

Hearing this made Richie stare up at her, they looked on to each other for 10 seconds as their eyes connected to each other.

"Anyways... I wanted to know if we can meet again tonight... at my house, 9 PM" said Richie. "Sure" said Anais, as she left the car, but as she was leaving... she blushed in full red as she thought of what could tonight mean.

Richie... Richie knew that tonight was the night that he had to let the feelings out.

* * *

9 PM came around and Richie took Anais inside his house and up to his room, both of them layed down on Richie's bed as they both talked some upcoming assignments and a big test for their history class and other things, when Richie decided that it was time.

"Um... Anais" said Richie, as he stopped for 5 seconds then gulped.

"Yes Richie?" replied Anais

"There's been something I wanted to tell you today... but I wasn't sure of how I was going to put it" Richie said, as she blushes slowly and gets nervous.

Anais caught on of what he was trying to say, as she continues to listen, she gives off a confident smile.

"Agh... I just don't want to say this in a awkward way, I want it to be perfect... ugh... I just want to say that... that.." says Richie, as he continues to grow more nervous and starts to blush.

Anais leaned forward as he trys to say his feelings, as she kisses him in the lips.

"Richie... I think I know what your trying to say." said Anais

"You do!?" said Richie, as he is shocked by the kiss

"I think your trying to say that you love me, and that I was the perfect girl for you and that you wanted to be with me forever until we die" said Anais.

Richie was in complete shock that she knew right off the bat that she knew the feelings.

"How did you know..." said Richie.

"Because Richie, I'm the smartest girl you will ever meet" said Anais "Now... shall we make love? my new boyfriend".

"Of course... of course" said Richie.

Anais then gets on top of Richie as they start to have sex.

"Richie, your my prince forever... now make me your prisoner" as she says in a seductive voice.

Richie then pulled his penis out and then she puts it in her mouth, as Richie feels her warm mouth around his penis.

"This... feels like amazement" says Richie.

Richie then thrusted his cock in her vagnia, and gives Anais the biggest thrill of her life.

"Oh yeah...OHHHHHH FUCK YES RICHIE... FUCK YES.. DO IT HARD BABY, DO IT HARD! SWEET JESUS!" she yelled out, while receiving it.  
Afterwards, Anais then grabs Richie's dick and puts it between her tits as Richie moves it up and down.

"MOTHER OF GOD! This feels sooo good" said Richie.

Anais smiled as they continued.

"Time for the volcano!" says Richie.

"Daddy YES!" says Anais.

Then without a further delay, Richie released it all over Anais... she was amazed of what Richie could do.

"Every other girl that rejected you are pretty stupid Richie" says Anais, as she heads to the bathroom to wash up, after having amazing sex with her new boyfriend.

"Yup" replied Richie, as he gets ready to go to bed

Anais after getting cleaned up, headed back to bed with her new loving boyfriend

"Richie... I love you, I promise that we will be together forever... sugar muffin" she said.

"I love you too Anais... I love you too" Richie said, as both them make out with each other, as the dawn of midnight rolls around... and finally... after years of not finding the perfect love...

He finally found it.

* * *

Not bad for my 1st one-shit story, sorry if the sex scene didn't seem to be long enough, but other then that short spectacular. I thought this short story was pretty good! not my best one, but one of my good ones.


End file.
